


Daughter Of Chaos

by Madamrussia13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cussing, Cute, Daughter of Chaos, F/M, Fluff, Hades as a cool dad, Read at Your Own Risk, Underwear, What Have I Done, this is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Electra, or Ellie, Collins was abandoned by her mother when she was 1 and has lived with her dad ever since.<br/>One day when she was 6 she was enrolled into Talcott Mountain Academy, and she didn't even apply!<br/>Now she is 17 and has tried to forget her past but all her painful memories come back when she meets Percy Jackson, the most annoying person she's ever meet, and Nico di Angelo, the cutes guy ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Electra Collins

“I assure you sir. Your daughter will be safe and sound here. No need to worry.” The man said, twiddling with his thick black mustache.  
I pressed my eye on the keyhole a little harder. There was something off about this guy. I just know it. He was just to... perfect. No. This day has been to perfect. I mean seriously.  
First I win a free scholarship to a school that I didn’t even apply for. Then how my dad got a new house just off campus. Oh! And the way this guy seemed to have an evil smirk under his mustache. It was just too unbelievable!  
Ya see. My dad and I are, well, not as fortunate as others are. We kinda roam around. We’d stay with family, that is. If we had any. Its just me and him now. I never knew my mom. She left us when I was one. My dad stayed though. He loves me so much. And I love him too.  
That’s why I’m spying on them. To make sure this guy doesn't pull a fast one on us. I may be only 6 in age but I have razor sharp senses.  
“Alright. But, if I WERE to need to see my daughter I could right.” My father said, a little bit of his southern accent seeping out.  
The man nodded. “But we do have a strict no cell phone policy here, I’ll have you know.”  
“Oh?” dad said.  
“Yes. Well. You best be off to get yourselves packed and ready for tomorrow.” He smiled. My father got out of his chair.  
I ran from the door and to the tall potted plant across the hall.  
The door opened and my dad stepped out. The door closed and without even looking at me he said, “Ellie. You can come out now.” I sighed and slowly came out.  
“Sorry Papa. I was just worried for you that’s all.” I said, feeling embarrassed. He sighed.  
“I know sweetie. But you need to stop this spying. One day it won't end well for you.” He walked over to me and knelt down. My papa was a very tall man. About 6 feet. Maybe taller. He had salt and pepper hair that was a little shaggy by my standards. But he was still kinda handsome.  
I sighed. “You always say that Papa.”  
“Ah. And I always mean it.” He stood and extended his hand to me. “Now why don’t we get home?” He said. I shook my head yes and took his hand.  
We walked out of the school and to the new house to unpack our stuff from our “travelings”.  
As I looked at Papa I sighed and whispered under my breath, “This is going to be good for me. For us. Right?”  
********* 11 years later *********  
“Miss. Collins?” My teacher said, disrupting me from my daydream.  
I looked over at him. He was a older man with deep golden brown hair with a scraggly beard to match. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red overcoat. And, as always, I couldn’t see his pants because of the blue woolen blanket he wore on his lap. The poor man. Paralyzed from the waist down. Has to wheel that wheelchair around all day. I imagine it must be quite heavy.  
He wheeled over to me and rested a tan arm on my desk and looked at me with his brown eyes that seemed to glass over with years of untold stories.  
“What Mr. Brunner?” I said. Staring him down. My intensely blue eyes locked on his.  
“If you have enough time to daydream about boys and what to wear then perhaps you’d like to share with the class what is the myth of Eris and the Golden Apple is. Hm?”  
I sighed. “The Golden Apple of Discord was inscribed "to the fairest" and tossed in the midst of the festivities at the wedding of Peleus and Thetis by the the goddess Eris, thus sparking a vanity-fueled dispute between Hera, Athena and Aphrodite that eventually led to the Trojan War. Thus, the "apple of discord" is used to signify the core, kernel, or crux of an argument, or a small matter that could lead to a bigger dispute.” I looked to my class mates then to Mr. Brunner and smiled sweetly. “Right Mr. Brunner.”  
He smiled at me. “Yes. Good job Miss. Collins.” He said. Turned, and went back to his desk. “Now students. I will be needing you to get a parent's signature on this permission slip for the school field trip to the Butler-McCook House & Gardens tomorrow.” Most of the class groaned but, of course, my BGF (Best Guy Friend) Grover leans over to me and says, “Oh, I just LOVE gardens.” And I just rolled my eyes. Grover was such a green bean. He loved plants and he was as thin as a bean. Thus he’s a green bean.  
I never call him that but that’s what I think of when I think of him. I looked at him and said. “I know you just LOVE gardens. But I might not be able to go.” His face slumped into a frown. “Why?”  
“My dad’s going to go to a doctor's appointment and so I’ll need to take care of Shady for the day.”  
“Is that even allowed?”  
“My dad gave them a note and everything about him being my responsibility.” I shrugged. “I’ll just ask if I can bring her along with me.”  
Grover looked over at Mr. Brunner. “I think you should ask after class.” He said, and I know why. It was because he was talking to Sinthia Todds, or Miss. Prissy-Pants.  
She was the most big headed, evil, crude person I’ve EVER met. I mean her dad’s some kind of business mobile king, or something, and has hated me since the moment I walked through the doors of Talcott Mountain Academy.  
The bell rang and I walked up to Mr. Brunner and cleared my throat. “Yes?” He said, not looking up at me.  
“I have a question about the field trip.” I said.  
“Oh? And what would that be?” He looked up and took of his reading glasses.  
“My father will be getting a check-up at the doctor’s and I was wondering if I could take Shady with me on the field trip.”  
“Hmmm,” He looked down and put his hands on his chin. He looked up. “I don’t see why not.”  
I squealed and hugged him. “Thank you Mr. B! You're the best!” I said and ran out of the room and immediately slammed into something and feel to the floor. ‘OWWWW!!’ I thought and rubbed my head. I looked up to see a hand outstretched to me. I took it and stood up. I looked at the face of the person. A boy. He had jet black hair, sea green eyes, and a deeply embedded tan.  
He smiled. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He was obviously older than me. Maybe early 20’s.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, as I let go of his hand.  
“Yeah.” I said, smiling.  
“Oh. I’m Percy, by the way.” he said.  
“I’m Electra. But all my friends call me Ellie.”  
“Well, it was nice meeting you Ellie.” he walked into the classroom. I watched him close the door.  
That’s when I decided I should see just what he and Mr. B were doing.  
I pressed my ear to the door and listened to their voices.  
“So you think she’ll be targeted at the garden?” Percy asked.  
“I’m almost certain of it.” I heard Mr. B say.  
“I see. Well, any lead as to who her mother is?”  
“No. Not yet.”  
“Alright. Has Grover gotten any good information? Something we could use?”  
“Well. She’ll be bringing her dog to gardens, Shady I think she’s called.”  
“Ok. Well I find Grover and see what else he can tell me.”  
“Alright. You may leave.”  
At those words I hurried to the nearest pillar in the hallway and thought, ‘What do they want with... me?’


	2. Meet the King of the Dead

As I walked down the gravel driveway to my dad’s house I was still thinking about this Percy person.

How did he know Mr. B? And what could possibly want to attack me?

As I came up to the house my dad walked out to greet me. “Hey Sweetie!” He said, smiling brightly. I smiled back. “Hi Papa.”

His face twisted into pain and staggered a bit. Luckily I got to him in time. “Papa.” I said worriedly. “You know to use your cane. It’s not safe for you to walk without help.” Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. “I don’t want you to leave too.”

He sighed. “I know Electra. I didn’t mean to scare you so badly.” I smiled and took him inside and laid him on the couch. He fell asleep in no time. I looked at him and a silent tear trickled down my cheek. I wiped it from my face.

He never calls me Electra except for when he’s really serious. I walked into the kitchen and put my bag on the table.

I went up stairs and went to my room. Once in I removed my stupid school uniform (pic is the cover of book) and wrapped a towel around me to get to the bathroom. I hopped in and then out super quick and put on a black tank top, light purple top that I tightened with a tan ribbon. And then I put on a black flowy skirt and a pair of black flats.

I looked at my dad. Fast asleep. I slipped out the door and walked down the pathway again. His naps usually last 2 hours so I had plenty of time to take a quick walk.

I went the school and sat in the garden they had in back. There was a stone bench that was hidden away in the shadow of a tree. And the fountain seems to shine like silver. I come here quite often. Its peaceful. Quiet. So...

I heard a scream and a someone or something hit a bush. I got up and went to see what it was. I saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the bush. I giggled a bit as the figure sat up and rubbed his head of black hair. I extended my arm to him. “Do you need a hand?” I said, trying not to laugh. The boy took my hand and stood. He was taller than me by like 2 inches and was wearing all black. The only thing not black was a dark tan aviator jacket. He had a medium build and was super cute.

“Thanks.” He said, smiling and let go of my hand. “No problem.” I said. As he was dusting off his pants I asked, “By the way. What happened to you?” He looked up and said, “I was skateboarding and crashed into the bush.”

“Then where is you skateboard?”

“Stuck in that bush. I think.”

“You think?” I smiled a bit. “We let’s cheek shall we?”

I walked to the bush and looked in. I saw something and picked it out. I turned to look at him. He had gotten closer to the point where we were a foot or so a part. I held out the board. “Here.” I said, blushing a bit. He smirked. “Thanks.” He took the board and started to walk away when I said, “My name is Electra by the way.” He turned, still smirking. “Nico.” Is all he said before he hopped on his board and speed away.

I released the breath I didn’t know I was holding in and then mentally slapped myself.

How could I have been so stupid. I mean SERIOUSLY! I was so... I don’t think there are even words to describe it. And he was just so... so... perfect. His midnight hair. His pale skin. Just like mine. But his eyes! They were like two black holes that seemed to suck you in.

I sighed. I started to walk home. Papa was probably awake and I had dinner to make for him.

**Nico’s POV before the crash**

Stupid Percy. How am I supposed to find one out of a million girls? It’s not like I have a magic find-a-demigod wand or something.

At least Grover gave me a picture of her. She was actually pretty cute in it. Her black hair in two braids. Her mouth wide with a sparkling smile. Her milky white skin seemed to shimmer like fresh snow. She had been holding a bouquet of red roses and she was wearing a Dorothy costume. On the top it said “STARING” so my guess was she was the star of the school play. I bet she was great.

I shook my head. ‘Stop thinking about it!’ I thought to myself.

That’s when I saw a flash of something shiny. “What the...” Was all I could say before CRASH. I screamed. I landed into the stupid bush.

When I came out I rubbed my head. And then I saw a hand stretched out to me. And connected to that hand was... THE GIRL!

“Do you need a hand?” she said, trying not to laugh. I took her hand and stood. I was taller than her by like 2 inches. “Thanks.” I said, smiling. I let go of my hand. “No problem.” she said. As I was dusting off my pants she asked, “By the way. What happened to you?” I looked up and said, “I was skateboarding and crashed into the bush.”

“Then where is you skateboard?”

“Stuck in that bush. I think.”

“You think?” She smiled a bit. “We let’s cheek shall we?”

She walked to the bush and looked in. She was so hot. I could hardly resist to check her out from the back. She turned to look at me. Without realizing it I had gotten closer to the point where we were a foot or so a part. She held out the board. “Here.” She said, blushing a bit. I smirked. “Thanks.” I took the board and started to walk away when she said, “My name is Electra by the way.” I turned, still smirking. “Nico.” Is all I said before he hopped on his board and speed away.

I released the breath I didn’t know I was holding in and then mentally slapped myself.

‘Why didn’t I ask her out?! She obviously thought I was hot. I am so STUPID!’

**Electra’s POV at home**

Papa was still sound asleep when I came back. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out eggs and cheese.

I cracked two eggs and put some cheese into the mixing bowl. Next I put them in the pan, cooked them, spread cheese on top, microwaved them and wala. We have cheesy eggs!

I went over to Papa and lightly nudged him. “Papa. Papa. It’s almost time for me to get back to my dorm.”

He opened his eyes and yawned. “What’s that smell?”

“I made you something to eat before I go. By the way. Could you sigh this for me? Please.”

He sighed it and said, “Oh Electra. Thank you. I wish you could stay longer.”

“I know Papa. But Mr. Drak would never allow it. Now. You eat and then get some sleep. Good-bye Papa.”

“Goodbye my golden apple.”

When I left I smiled. Golden Apple is my little pet name because when I was little, and even now, have allways loved the myth of it. I just feel so... attached to it somehow.

I wonder why.


	3. Another Run-In With the King of the Dead

When I got to my dorm I dropped my bag on my desk, put on my black shorts and my and crawled into bed.

I yawned. ‘I wonder if I’ll ever see that Nico boy again,’ I thought. ‘I hope so.’

I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

***Dream***

It was dark. I could see but just barely. It seemed like I was in a cabin of sorts. I could feel the cold wooden floors beneath my bare feet. “Hello?” I asked. My voice echoed. I asked again. “Hello?” This time I got a response, but it wasn’t for me.

“Hello my son. What brings you here?” A deep unpleasant voice said. I saw a light and as it started to grow I saw a figure. He had albino white skin, intense black eyes that seemed be the eyes of a genius or a madman, and shoulder-length black hair and beard. He wore black silk robes with souls threaded into the cloth. He sat on a throne of skulls. I shuddered.

“You know why I’m here.” I voice said behind me. I turned and gasped. It was Nico!

“Ah, yes. You’ve located the girl then?”

“Of course I have. I’m even being deployed into her school.”

“Splendid. Now, remember that I'm counting on you to get more intel. Her mother will destroy me if I don’t.”

“Are you scared father?” A smirk played on Nico’s face.

The man bolted upright. “Of course not!” He yelled, then he put his hand on his forehead and said, “But her mother just gives me a splitting headache.”

Nico laughed. “I see.”

“Well if you see then what are you still standing there for? Go find her!” His father yelled. Nico nodded and disappeared. Hades slumped into his chair as a feminine laugh came from behind him.

“My, my, my, Hades. That son of yours just may a thing for my daughter.” A woman stepped out from the shadows. She had straight black hair with red highlights. Her eyes as red as crimson. Her dress was the color of fresh blood and was embroidered with golden thread.

“Eris. You know I hate it when you come in unannounced.”

I gasped. These are... are... REAL GODS?!

“Awww, did I make little Hades agree?” Eris said in a baby talk way.

Hades’ head whipped around and he stood up. “How dare you make fun of me. In my own realm no less!”

“Oh keep your robe on. I’m here on official business, and remember. You don’t want to make me angry.” Eris said as she picked up a fallen skull and when she blew on it the whole thing turned to dust and blew away. Hades gulped.

“Yes, well. What is it you want?”

“Do you know where my daughter is?”

“Yes. Nico has found her.”

“Good. Tell him to take her to that camp. I want her safe.”

“Understood miss.”

As Eris started to walk away she turned back.

“If you screw this up I will crush your skull. Again.” Hades gulped at those words and nodded.

 

I bolted in bed.

I’d had strange dreams before, but that was just scary.

I just hope it wasn’t real.

 

***Nico’s POV at school***

 

God, whoever said uniforms were a good idea should be dug up shot then buried again.

‘The white shirts, black pants, and red and green ties are just awful! I mean of all the places!’ I thought. I looked up and saw a girl right in my path. ‘Oh crap.’

“Hey, look out!” I shouted. She turned to see what was happening, but by the time she realized it, it was too late. We crashed. Hard. I looked down at the girl. And of course, it was her, Electra. When I guess she realized who I was she laughed. “Oh hey Nico.” She looked down at my uniform. “Since when do you go here?” I helped her up. “I start today.” I said. “Well, since you almost killed me I think you owe me.” I smiled. “Naturally. So what can I do for you milady?” I did a cheesy “prince” bow, which got a cute giggle out of her.

“Can I see you schedule?” I rummaged in my pocket. When I found it I gave it to her. Her eyes scanned over the paper. “How strange.” she muttered. “What?” I asked, trying to sound convincing. I knew that Chiron would pull some strings so I would be, “You’re in all my classes.”

“Really?” I said, still playing along. She handed me back the paper. “Well. I know how you can make it up for almost killing me.” She got an evil smile on her face. “What?” I said, a little nervously. “You have to let me show you around.” I wasn’t surprised. She obviously liked me. “Well, I guess I could do that.”

“Good.” she started walking away, then turned, “Well come on.”

“Oh, right.”

***Electa’s POV- Later that day***

It was a long day but Nico made it so much better. As we walked into our last class, history with Mr. B, I remembered tomorrow was field trip day. ‘Great. How can I be near Nico with Shady running about tomorrow.’ I sighed and sat nexted to Grover and Nico took the seat behind me. “Hey Grover. This is Nico.” I said, pointing to Nico. They exchanged greetings and then Mr. B came into the room. “Good morning students.” He seemed very overly happy today. “Since we have a new student today I thought he could collect the field trip slips and we all could have a relax day. So Mr. di Angelo do you mind collecting the slips.” If anyone from outside the school had heard Mr. B they would have thought he was asking, but we all knew that’s never the case and he never gives friendly suggestions. “Sure Mr. B.” As he got up and went collecting Grover leaned over and said, “So when are you going to ask him out?” I blushed, “It’s that obvious?”

He gave me a ‘ya think’ kinda look. “You were practically drooling on him when you walked in.” I slightly gasped, “Do you think he noticed?”

“Nah. I think he was too busy drooling on you too noticed.” I gave a shocked squeal. “Don’t say that! He barely knows I exist.” I sighed. “Electra?” I jumped at the sound of Nico’s deep voice.

I looked up and handed him the slip but never lost eye contact. They just seemed to suck me in. Like two beautiful, black holes. And could SWORN that as he went to the next row he winked at me.

Naturally I did any girl would do. Freak out. “Grover! Did you see that?! He winked at me!”

“Yeah but-”

Grover was interrupted by the crackling from the intercom speaker. “Can Miss Collins please come down to the office?” Mr. B slightly scowled and said, “I’ll send her down.” Grover looked at me worriedly. “I’ll be fine.” I whispered before getting up and leaving the classroom.


	4. Principals are the Worst

The halls were almost completely deserted except for a few kids that were ditching class making out at their lockers. With every step I grew more and more anxious. I rarely ever get in trouble. I mean sure I get in trouble sometimes but not recently! Oh! I bet it’ll be about papa or my grades or, or, I don’t know!

 

When I had finally made it to the office my hands were shaking. “Have a seat Electra. Mr. Drak will see you in a moment.” Mr. Ladon, the secretary, said. Not a minute after did he say that did Mr. Drak’s dark voice boom, “Send Miss. Collins in.” I practically jumped when he said my name.

I took the seat across from his desk, fidgeting with my skirt. “Miss. Collins, your father has left a, ‘dog’ in your keep when he is unable to care for it?” That was a fancy way of saying it but I nodded anyways. “Then Miss. Collins your dog has been place in your dorm room. I should advise you to go now and pick it up.”

“Yes sir.” I started to get up but Mr. Drak stopped me. “And Miss Collins, I hope your father feels better. You are now dismissed.” He didn’t have to tell me twice.

 

When I had finally made it up the three flights of stairs(Yes we don’t have elevators) I flung open my door only to have a small saint bernard tackle me to the ground. “Shady! Stop it!” I laughed. “Let’s get you all leashed up so I can get back to class.” I started rummaging through my things and finally found the black collar/leash that came with him. “Come on Shady! I have some friends for you to meet!” I say as I slip on the collar. But just before I left I noticed a small, shiny box. “What’s this?” There was I note attached. It read: ‘My sweet little darling. For you I give the most important thing you’ll need. Use it well. ♥- Mom’ I was so happy. Mom has always given me a birthday present but It’s never been sent to my room. I open the box. Inside the box was a ring made of some sort of black metal (Stygian Iron) with a blood red ruby at either side and a golden apple in the middle. It was so beautiful. I slipped it on my right ring finger and left my dorm.

 

***Nico’s POV***

“Grover. What do you think she was called in for? Do you think Drak and Ladon have made their move?” I said as we walked down the steps. “Nah. I think they’re just trying to spook us. Keep us on edge. Besides, I think we both know why you're freaking out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh don’t play dumb. I know you like her.” He gave a smirk, and when I opened my mouth to give a few choice words I heard someone yell, “Shady! Come back!” When I turned to see just who Shady was I was smacked to the ground by something big and slobbery. “Nico! Nico, are you okay?!” With my head throbbing I opened my eyes to see a saint bernard puppy on top of me. Once I had gotten him off I said. “I take that that’s Shady?” Electra blushed. “Yeah, sorry about that. I guess he saw Grover and you and just bolted.” She picked up the puppy and bounced him, as if he were a baby. “Well I gotta go. Oh and Happy Birthday!” Gover said, as he walked away. “Thanks!” Electra shouted.

When she turned to me she was smiling ear to ear. “Nico would you like to co-”

“Well, look what the dog dragged in.” Electra’s face fell as we turned to see three girls coming our way. They were all blond, thin, and wore their uniforms differently(Like in the movies). “Hello Maya.” Electra’s voice was bitter and cold. “Say whos the eye candy here?” Maya turned to me. “Are you new? Because you must be if you’re walking around with that. How bout you ditch the geek and come with us?” Electra’s eyes were wide. She looked at me. “Nico you’re not go-” Maya pushed her down. “Oh shut up.” I leaned down to help her. I almost didn’t because there was a reddish tint in her blue eyes. Her hands tightened on the leash. Then she muttered under her breath, “SIC em αγόρι.” (Sic em boy). Uh oh.

 

***Electra's POV***

After Maya had pushed me down I felt a surge of rage and power. I had felt this way before. It happens when I’m angry. Like really, REALLY angry. My grip tightened on the leash and said, “SIC em αγόρι.” That’s when Shady latched on to Maya’s leg. “Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get you mangy mutt off of me!” I stood. “Sorry, I guess he just doesn’t like people who mistreat his owner.” I smiled devilishly. “Miss. Collins!” Mr. Drak’s voice boomed. Oh great. “Miss Collins! You are to report back to my office immediately!” I looked back at Nico. ‘I’ll wait.’ he mouthed. I sighed. I could hear the three witches laugh as I trudged away.

 

“This is the third time this week you’ve caused a havek! This behavior must stop!” I squirmed in my chair. “I know sir. I’ll try harder.”

“No. No more trying. You’re going to blow my cover. I’m afraid you’ll have to die.” My eyes went wide and I fell backwards in my chair. When I opened then I was face to... well scaly face with Mr. Ladon. I screamed.

“Now, now. Ssstay quiet. We don’t want your little boyfriend to hear.” He hissed.

I was so scared. I just started screaming again. “Nico! Nico! Nico! Nico help me!” Drak clamped his scaly hand. “What are you?” I managed to say. “We are Draco Ladon’s(A/N I’m not sure if that’s really what it is, that’s just what it said in the english version of the words). We are only two of the hundred heads.”

None of this made since. Half dragon men were running my school and I never noticed? I need to get out more.

“Electra!” It was Nico voice. Suddenly I was half awake in Grover’s arms. “Electra get up. Come on!” I groaned. When my eyes fully adjusted I jumped to my feet.

Nico was fighting the a two headed dragon. “Nico!” I yelled. “Stay back Electra!” ‘How am I going to help him’ I thought. ‘Use the ring.’ I heard a female voice say. I looked down at my ring. How was an insignificant thing like a ring help me here?

When I took it off to examine it I accidentally pushed the golden apple. Before I knew it I was holding a black sword with a ruby studded handle and a golden apple in the middle. “Woah. Thank you mom.” When I looked at the sword I felt that feeling again only it was not anger but adrenalin that coursed through my veins. “Let’s dance dragon man.” I said as I charged the beast. Leting this power consume me. That’s when I felt like another person. A new me. I had never felt like this before.

 

***Nico’s POV***

I don’t know what happened. One moment she’s lying almost unconscious the next she has a sword in her hands charging the beast! It must have something to do with her godly parent. Seems to that everyone knows who it is but me. I’ve tried to get it out of my dad but he won’t give in. I just hope she’s not my sister. That would suck.

She was really good. I just kinda stood there. dumbfounded at her strength.

She was standing atop the dead body of her former principal/vice principal. Her once blue eyes were stained with red. “Electra?” I said, cautiously walking toward her. Her head whipped around to look at me. She raised her sword to attack but collapsed in my arms. Her sword wrapped around her right ring finger and turned into a ring. “Grover. Go get Percy and Chiron.” I said, as I picked Electra up bridal style. “I’m going to take Electra home.”

“Do you even know where she lives?”

“Of course I do. I was given every piece of information I could get my hands on.” I paused. “That’s creepy isn’t it?”

As we exited the school grounds Percy was waiting with Chiron and Shady(we could have anything happen to him. Electra would kill us!). “I’ll meet up with you guys later.” I said. “Don’t wait up.” I laughed.

 

***Electra’s POV***

When I finally came to my head hurt and I was moving. But my feet weren’t. I was being carried by something nice and warm.

I nuzzled my head into the surface. “Electra,” I voice whispered, “Are you awake?” My eyes shot open. I was being carried by Nico. I looked up at his warm loving face. I felt a small blush crawl into my cheeks. “Hi, Nico.” I said softly. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you home. I think you should see your dad before we take you to camp.” I was about to open my mouth to ask what camp but then he said, “Here we are.” He reluctantly put me down, and I wish he hadn’t. He made me feel so safe and... fluttery. When I opened the door my father was sleeping on the couch so we walked in quietly, slowly shutting the door behind us. I lightly nudged my dad. “Papa. Wake up.” His eyes slowly opened. “Ellie? Is that you?”

“Yes papa. It’s me.” He slowly got up. “Happy birthday my Golden Apple.” he smiled. “Thank you daddy.” I heard Nico cleared his throat. “Papa, this is my friend Nico di Angelo.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” He extended his hand. “As you. Ellie never brings friends home.”

“Papa!” I whined. Nico cleared his throat again. “Mr. Collins. My associate and I will be needing to take your daughter to a safer place for the time being.” My fathers face fell and I was in total shock. “This is about her mother, isn’t it?” My mother? I gasped. The ring. “What’s going on? What’s got this to do with my mom. I haven’t seen her since I was I baby!”

“Honey. Your mother wasn’t just a special person. She was a goddess.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means,” Nico said, “That you’re a demigod.” My eyes grew wide. Those few words made my whole world grow a little clearer. It explained the vast understanding of the greek language, the stories that dad always read to me before I went to bed as a kid!

I felt faint. “Electa? You okay? You look a little pale.” Nico asked. I nodded. “I’m fine. But earlier you said that you were going to take me away someplace. Where am I going.”

“Ellie. There is a place called Camp Half-Blood. It’s where you’ll be safe. Now you should go pack. Mr. di Angelo go help her. I have some work to do before you go.” He grabbed his cane and staggered into the other room. “Come on Nico. My rooms this way.”

“What about your dorm?”

“Most of my things are here. Just in case I could live with him, off campus.” When I opened the door to my room I opened the closet to look for my red suitcase with black roses on it, it never seemed to seem full(also given to me by my mother). “Can you start by taking the pictures off my dresser?” Nico nodded.

Let’s see. I’ve got my t-shirts, pants, underwear, bras, IPod, dresses, shoes, and-

“Who’s this?” Nico said, I turned to see him holding a picture of me and my mother when I was only 8 months old. “That’s me mom when I was little. It’s the only picture I have of her.” I rested my head on his shoulder. “She looks like you.” He said looking down at me, “Same beautiful blue eyes. Like an ocean.” I blushed. “Thank you. I you look like your dad.” He seemed totally shocked. “Same black eyes. But yours are bright black holes that seem to draw me in.” And right when I thought we were going to kiss he asked, “How do you know about my dad?” I turned. “I had a dream about you. You were in the underworld, with Hades. And since you called him father. I guessed he was your dad.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. “So you know that I’m the son of Death and you still wanted to talk to me?” I turned to look at his face. “Of course. You’re a great guy Nico and I, I think I...” We leaned in a little more. Just centimeters apart. “Electra.” Nico whispered. His warm breath tickled my lips, and just as our lips grazed, “Electra! Are you done packing?” My dad yelled. Nico pulled away and with a shaky voice I said, “Yes Papa. Just a few more things to shove in.”

“Alright!” I picked up the last few things and zipped up my bag. When my dad opened the door he pulled me into a hug. “I have something to give to you a little something before you go.” He fished in his pocket for a small black box. When I opened it. I gasped. “Oh papa.” It was a silver charm bracelet. It already had 3 charms on it. A golden apple, a tornado, and a pair of angel wings. “Thank you so much.” I hadn’t even noticed I was crying till papa wiped them away. “Be safe.” His gaze shifted and landed on Nico. “And you. Keep her safe.” Nico nodded. “Of course, sir.” A big black SUV pulled up and honked. “And there’s our ride. I’ll go wait at the car. You come when you're ready.” We heard some barking. “Shady’ll wait to.” He smiled as he jogged to the car. “Papa I’ll miss you so much. I promise I’ll come back someday.” I gave him one last huge. “Ellie. I don’t care if I’ll ever see you again. As long you’re safe I’m happy.” The tears that I had tried to hold back came flooding out. “Good bye. I’ll try and contact you some way. So-so don’t talk like that.”

“All right. Now go. You don’t want to keep them waiting.” I nodded, and jogged away before I could change my mind.

 

When I opened the sliding door I noticed two things. 1. That the Percy person from earlier was driving and 2. My precious Shady was in a pet carrier cage. I let out a shriek of shock. “What is my little angel doing in a cage?!” I yelled at Percy. “He was growling and biting me! What was I supposed to do?” he yelled back. I opened the cage and cradled him in my arms. “Maybe he doesn't like you.” Nico slid in next to me. Shady started licking his face. “See. He likes Nico. Maybe he’d like you better if you were more like him.” He glared at me from the front mirror. I just smiled. “Be nice Electra.” I jumped. I hadn’t even noticed that Mr. B was in the car till he had spoken. “Fine.” I said, looking out the window. “Where are we going anyways?”

“New York, New York.” Percy said. My eyes went wide. “But that’s like 2 hours away!”

“Yep.” I smiled mockingly. “I hope you have something to pass the time with.” I groaned.

Good bye Hartford, CT. Hello New York, NY.


	5. Camp Half-Blood

***Electra's POV***

“Are we there yet?” I whined for the millionth time. Percy clenched his jaw. “Almost.”

“And how far is almost?” I asked, “Like a mile, two, three?”

“Why I otta.”

“Percy calm yourself. And Electra. Be patient.” Mr. B said.

I sighed and put my earbuds in my ear. It was ‘Fallin’ by Alicia Keys. After 10 mins of it on replay Nico whispered, “Hey Electra.”

“Yeah?” I whispered back, taking out my earbuds. “You have a great voice.” He smiled. “What do you mean?”

“You were just singing. I guess you didn’t notice. But you sounded really good.” Shady barked. Nico chuckled. “Even Shady agrees.” We giggled. “We’re here!” Percy announced. “Finally.” Me and Nico groaned. “Jinx!” I yelled. “Aw no fair!” I grabbed Shady and my suitcase. “Totally was too.” When my eyes fell on the camp it was more looking at heaven on earth. It was beautiful. “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Electra.” Nico said. “Now let’s go take a look around. Shall we?” Shady barked. “Of course Shady you can come too.” I smiled. How is it that a boy like him likes a girl like me?

I pondered this the whole time. Soon we came to our last stop. The lake. It was quiet and peaceful until Percy came charging our way. His once jet black hair was bubble gum pink. He jumped behind us. “Don’t tell her where I am!”

“Who?” I asked. Percy shh-ed me. “She’s coming!” I tuned to see a little girl, about the age of 5, come skipping towards us. When she was in front of us she asked, “Have you seen Percy anywhere?” She had her hands behind her back and batted her long eyelashes over her warm brown eyes that matched her brown hair. “Why?” I asked. “Because,” she stamped her foot down and frowned. “He made fun of my dolly!” Percy’s head popped up from behind us. “All I said was that I found it weird you named your teddy bear Reginald!” She smiled, “Found you!”

“Oh crap!” Percy said, before running away. The girl laughed and followed. “Who was that?” I asked, completely confused. “That was Izzy Roads. Daughter of Iris and blessed by Hecate she makes it her priority to torture Percy whenever she can.” He chuckled. “But why? Why torture him. Even though I totally would too. But still why?”

“Well it started on her first day of camp. When she got there she was greeted by Percy, and he gloated about saving the world a bit. Which made her angry and she’s tormented him ever since.”

“Makes since.” I said, laughing. When I looked at Nico his eyes were wide. “What?” I asked.

“Come with me.” He said, taking my hand and dragging me away. “Chiron!” Nico yelled. When I looked at who, or more what, we were heading toward I felt faint.

Mr. B’s upper torso was literally on top of a white stallion body. “Chiron look!” Mr. B, er Chiron’s eyes went a little wide. “My, my, I didn’t think you’d be claimed so quickly.”

“Say what now?” Claimed? What does that mean. “Um... look up.” I did. There was a shimmering golden apple over my head. I screamed. “What is that?!”

“The symbol of Eris.” Chiron said, “Unforchantly we don’t have a cabin for her. So in the meantime would you mind staying with Nico?”

“Of course not.” I said. “Good. Nico, take her to get settled in will you?” He nodded. His cheeks held a tint of pink. “Oh and I’ll take... Shady to our pets facility if you don’t mind.” I looked down at Shady and nodded. He took Shady and I walked away with Nico.

 

You couldn’t miss the Hades cabin even if you were blind. The cabin walls are made of solid obsidian and a skull hung over the doorway. There were also torches that had some kinda green fire on them. “Wow.” I said. “What?” Nico asked defensively. “Nothing. It’s just so... beautiful.”

“How?”

“Well, look. The chiseled feature of the columns. The way the obsidian shines. Whoever created this really put some effort into it.” I sighed. “Who created it?” Nico blushed a dark red. “I did.” I gasped. “Wow Nico.” We kinda stood there awkwardly for a while when Nico said, “Well I bet you’d like to get inside right?” I nodded.

Inside was even better. It had dark wood floors, dark gray wall, and a black crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. “This is the best place EVER.”

“Um, thanks. Uh, you can take this room.” He opened the door and I gasped again. It was so pretty. It had a queen sized bed that was coated in pillows to the that I could barely see the black and gray bedspread. On both sides of it there was a nightstand that had red and deep purple roses on them. There was a black vanity and a dresser. And to top it all of there was a small light up chandelier. “I’ll leave you to unpack and such.” Even though I wanted him to stay I couldn’t risk him seeing my underwear! “Okay. See ya later.” He smiled and shut the door. I found a window and opened it to let some light in. Then I categorized my belongings like shirt, pants, ect. After the 2 hours it took to do everything I decided to take a shower. But my room had no bathroom. ‘I bet since Nico’s the one who designed it it must be in his room!’ I thought.

There was only two doors in the whole cabin I guess the one that wasn’t mine was his. I opened the door slowly. I was surprised at how clean it was. All the boys I know would never take the time to get their room this clean.

His was about the same setup as mine only his was missing the vanity, roses, and chandelier. His bedspread was I little different too. Mine had gray roses, while his had white skull and crossbones. Plus there was a door next to his dresser. ‘That’s gotta be it!’ I opened the door and I was so relieved to see that the bathroom had a shower. I quickly stripped down and hopped in. The warm water felt so good on my skin. I was so relaxed.

 

***Nico’s POV***

“Hey Nico!” Annabeth said as I paced the lake. “Oh, Hey Annabeth.”

“What’s up? Something bothering you?”

“It’s just. You know that we had a new camper today right?”

“Yeah. She seems really nice.” she smiled. “Wait. Let me guess. You like her!” I blushed. “N-no. She’s just a friend.” I fiddled with my hands. “Uh-huh. Sure. So what about her?”

“Well It’s her birthday. So what do I get her?”

“Well what does she like?”

“Well she’s the daughter of Eris, so... chaotic things?” she crossed her arms. “Really? You did NOT just say that.”

“What?”

“Do you even know her personality? Family? I’m mean if you like her you should know her.”

“Hey! I know about those things!”

“Then tell me. What does she like?”

“Well. She likes roses, the colors red, gold, and silver. Um, she also likes swimming, singing, and acting. And I think that’s it.”

“Okay so how about we go shopping for her?”

My eyes went wide. “Really Annabeth? You’d do that for me?”

“Well yeah. I mean you helped save the world. I kinda owe ya one.” She smiled. And just like that we were off.

 

When we reached the mall I wanted to go to Hot Topic but Annabeth wanted to go into Deb’s. I ended giving up since she offered to also plan Electra’s birthday party. I was in charge of picking out the gift so after getting shot down about 20 times because ‘this one’s too dirty’ or ‘that’s to covered for this weather’. But finally we found the perfect dress. (Link: polyvore.com/sexy_red_black_halter_neck/thing?id=51765954) “She’s going to LOVE it!” Annabeth squealed. “Yeah.” I hope.

 

When we got back to class we found some ribbon and tied the black box the cashier gave us. When I opened the door I knocked on Electra’s door but I got no answer. ‘She must be exploring camp.’ I thought. I left the box on her bed with the card I got her, just in case she came back and I was gone, and headed to my room. When I opened my door my mouth dropped almost to the floor.

Standing before me was a half naked, wet,(and sexy) Electra. She had on a sexy red bra with black lace and a pair of red underwear with black lace. We she saw me she screamed and I flung my hand over my eyes. “Nico! What are you doing here?!” She screamed. “Um. This is my room?”

“Well you still could have knock. I mean you’re the one who has the bathroom!”

“But why are you changing in MY room?”

“I, um, well...” she trailed off. “Well what?”

“I can’t tell you!” I felt her run past me. Great. It’s her birthday and she’s upset. I opened my eyes and sighed. I picked up the clothes Electra left and went to her room. I knocked on the door. “Electra?” I asked. “Yes? Come in.” she said.

When I walked in she was clothed and she hadn’t touched the gift. That either ment she was waiting for me or didn’t want it. “I brought you your clothes.” She said nothing. “Um, have you looked at the gift yet?” She lifted her head a bit. “No.” She shifted. “I was hoping I hadn’t made you angry and that you’d come and watch me open it.” she blushed. I smiled. “Well since I’m here go ahead and open it.” She smiled and took the box. “I always save the card for last.” she said. When she opened it her eyes went wide and she gasped. “Oh Nico.” she said, breathlessly. “You like it? I had my friend Annabeth help me pick it out.”

“I love it!” she flung her arms around me, making the box drop. We looked at it. “One of us should get that.” I said, looking into her blue eyes. “I think that can wait.” she said before she gently placed her lips onto mine. When she unlocked our lips and her eyes opened she clamped her hand over her mouth and turned away. “I’m sorry Nico.”

“For what?” I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. “You probably like that Annabeth girl you talked about!” She almost yelled. I was taken aback. “Electra. That’s not true. Annabeth’s Percy’s girlfriend and a great friend. Ands she could never hold a flame to you.” I turned her to face me. It broke my heart to see her with tears in her eyes. “Really?” I nodded. “Oh Nico!” She kissed me again. But this time it was more heated. More passion. She gave a small moan. I broke away. “You should put the dress on. I’ve got another surprise for you.”

“Okay.” she picked up the box. “No peeking.” She giggled and I left to change.

(Link: polyvore.com/nico_di_angelo/set?id=80288834)

When she came out she looked better that a daughter of Aphrodite. “Do I look good?”

“When don’t you?” I kissed her on the cheek.

In addition to her dress she added a few more things to her outfit (Link: polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=90863571). (A/N: the tiara comes later) “Let’s go.” She said taking my arm.

 

***Electra’s POV***

Nico took me to the amphitheater. It was HUGE. There were people everywhere, dancing to the pop music. “And here’s the Birthday Girl now!” A blond girl said at the DJ booth thing. “That’s Annabeth.” Nico said. So I’ll finally get to meet Annabeth. Great. “Electra! Electra!” A small voice cried. Izzy came running towards us. She was absolutely ADORABLE (Link: polyvore.com/daughter_iris/set?id=90860127)! “Yes Izzy.” I said, kneeling down to her level. “I just couldn’t wait for you to open my present!” she handed my a box.

Inside was a black teddy bear. “Aw. Thank you Izzy.”

“His name is Leopold.” She said, matter of factually. She took her brown one out and said, “ Reginald and him are friends.” I was going to say something when she squealed saying, “Drake! Drake!” I laughed. “Shall I take you to the surprise now?”

“You mean to say that ALL of this isn’t the surprise?”

“Yep.”

“Then lets.” I took his arm and me swam through the sea of people.


	6. Birthday Princess

“Ta da!” I said, releasing my hands from Electra’s eye’s. “WOW!” she gasped. “Now I’m not really supposed to show this to you but, I’m not one for following rules.”

What she was gaping at was the handcrafted silver tiara with rubies. “Is this really for me?” she asked, placing her hand on the glass case that covered it. “Yep.” I smirked at her wide eyes. “Where... How... What?”

I shrugged. “I know a guy.” She threw her arms around me, nearly knocking me to the ground. “You’re the best boyfriend ever!”

I was about the ask her what she meant when she took my hand and said, “Come on. We’d better get back.” she winked, and we left the ‘secret’ holding room.

***********************

Electra and I ate and talked and then when all the little kids left the big kids alone we started a little kiss here and there. That’s when a the more up there music started. “Oooo! Nico! I love this song! Come on dance with me!” She dragged me to the floor. The song was I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears. As she started swiveling her hips to the music I couldn’t help but notice how well the dress fit her so... perfectly. It made me feel tingly. Down there. “Well come on Nico. Don’t you know how to dance?” She yelled over the song. “Well I can but not well.” she smiled. “Me too. But all you have to do is follow the music. Okay?” I nodded dumbly.

I ‘danced’ for a few more songs when some feedback came from the speakers when Annabeth’s voice boomed through the room. “Hey everybody! It’s time to crown our new arrival and birthday princess!” Everyone cheered. I looked at Electra. A small yet cute blush had spread across her face. “Come on up! ELECTRA COLLINS!” She slowly made her way to Annabeth.

***Electra’s POV***

When I finally got to... Annabeth I think her name was, My heart was practically jumping out of my chest. I stood in front of her and she smiled. “I hereby pronounce you Princess Electra!” she said as she placed the tiara on my head. I was about to go back to Nico when, “And now to crown you prince!” My eyes went wide and looked over at Nico. He’s face mirrored mine. And to make matters worse the was a lot murmuring coming from the crowd. “And Electra’s prince is.... NICO DI ANGELO!” There was shocked gasp across the room as Nico walked to join me.

When he was given his crown, which was silver with black gemstones, I took his hand and tried not to look scared or worried. “I now give you, Camp Half-Blood, your new prince and princess!” There was a small cheer from the crowd. “And now. Let’s DANCE!” A blast of music came from the speakers once again. Annabeth leaned to us and said, “Why don’t you two sneak out? I can take care of things if ya want.” We nodded and thanked her.

 

We shut the door of the Hades cabin and let out a sigh of relief. “Why would she do that?” I panted. “She probably just wanted to mess with us.” Nico answered.

“Yeah. You're probably right.” I said.

“Hey El?”

“Yeah?”

“You never read your card.”

I had completely forgotten. “Oh well... then lets go read it.” I smiled and went to my room. We sat on the bed and I picked up the envelope.

“Just so you know. It’s kinda cheesey.” He said, fidgeting with his hands. I smiled and opened it.

It read, ‘Dear Electra, Happy Birthday. Hope you like your gift. It took like an hour to find it. Love, Nico’. I threw my arms around him. “You really are the best!”

“Can’t breath!” I let him go. “Sorry.” I blushed. “Well, um, we’d better get some sleep Nico.” He nodded and just before he left completely I gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Nico.” I slowly closed the door, and went to go get a nightgown when I saw another box in drawer. “What’s this?”

When I picked it up there was a tag that said from Annabeth ;). ‘How odd.’ When I opened it I was so surprised. It was a beautiful red and black silk nightgown (Link: il_fullxfull.420970569_kjq2). It slipped on like a glove. I looked in the vanity mirror. I gasped. I looked... like a... a goddess! I could hardly tell that the girl in the mirror was me.

As I curled into the covers I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

***Nico’s POV***

When I woke up in the morning I quickly got dressed and knocked on Electra’s door. No answer came. I slowly opened her door. She was still in bed. I went to her and shook her lightly. When she rolled over I saw that her chest wasn’t well protected by the nightgown that she was wearing. I felt a heat rise into my cheeks and… lower area.

God, she had a great body. A perfect hourglass figure, plump C cup breasts, and the most delicate skin and fetchers.

I mentally slapped myself. I can’t think like that. But maybe if… NO! I can’t! I just… A small moan escaped Electra’s voice. “Nico.” was the only word that past her plump rose colored lips. God she was hot.

I must have been staring for a long time because when I tore my gaze away to look at the clock it read almost 10. “Crap! Electra! Get up!” I started shaking her, trying not to notice her chest bouncing around. “Wha-what?” she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Nico? When did you get here?”

“That’s not important right now.” I said sternly. “You need to get dressed and meet me out front.” She nodded groggily. “Fine. But you’d better explain all this we I get dressed.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just hurray.”

 

Have you ever noticed how slow girls are when they're changing or going to the restrooms? Like seriously. I’ve been waiting for 10 min. and I can honestly say I’m a little annoyed.

When she finally emerged from the cabin she wore a pair of bootcut jeans, ankle high gray boots, a gray off the shoulder sweater, with a dark purple tank top underneath. “All right where the heck are you dragging me off to?” She said , still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Chiron told me to yesterday that he needs to see us. Like now.” I grabbed her arm and we ran to the Big House.

Once we reached it Chiron was waiting in front for us. “You’re late Mr. Di Angelo.” He said sternly. “Sorry. Electra wouldn’t wake up.” Electra pouted at my comment. I smiled. Chiron sighed. “Well come in. We have a strict matter to discuss.”

We nodded and followed him into the Big House.

 

***Electra’s POV***

I don’t know what this ‘Strict Matter’ was or why he was telling us, or rather ME, but the thought was kinda scaring me. I mean, just because I took down that stupid snake thing doesn’t me that I’m in the same league as Nico, a son of the big three might I add.

I fiddled with my hands nervously as Mr. B said, “I have a quest for you two to go on.” Nico looked shocked. “That’s it? That’s all you called us for?”

“No. I called you here because this quest is one the most challenging ones I’ve ever sent a group of demigods on.”

“Wait,” I said, “a group? But it’s only me and Nic-”

“Chiron! I got you message! What’s the prob-” I turned to see Perseus Jackson coming our way. I glared. “You!” We shouted in unison. “What are you doing here Puppy-Doo?” He shouted. “What did you call me Spongebob?” I shouted back. “That’s enough!” Chiron stopped his hoof.

I stood up straight giving Chiron my undivided attention. “My apologies Chiron sir.” Everyone seemed to be taken aback by my sudden change. “Um, yes, well, back to the matter at hand. You three will need to travel to the Underworld and speak with Hades about Eris. If and when you find her you must ask her about the Golden Apple.”

“That’s it?” Percy scoffed. “Get an apple?”

“Not just any apple Percy. The Golden Apple of Discord.” I said. “That’s right.” Chiron nodded. “If that apple should get into the wrong hands, there will be war. And all Hades and Olympus will break loose.” Percy looked away sheepishly, “Ow.”

“Don’t worry Chiron. You can count on us to get that apple back in the hands of Eris once again.” Nico proclaimed.

“Good.” he sighed. “Gods knows what would happen if we didn’t. Well, go pack and meet Argus at the front.”

“Yes sir!” We said in unison, and left to start packing. And I had just settled in!


	7. Deadly Little Girls

“Alright everyone.” Percy said, clasping his hands together, “Since I’m the oldest and the strongest it‘s only natural that I lead this quest.”

“You sure about that?” I asked, “I mean it’s MY mom so maybe I should lead this quest.”

“She’s got a point.” Nico chimed in. Percy scoffed. “Fine. If you think you can handle it.” I smiled. “Oh I know I can.”

We were all in the back of a bus heading to one of the entrances to the great Underworld. It took us at least 4 hours using the magic bus to get to Arizona, that’s where Nico said the gate was. We came up to a very beaten up, old motel. “You have got to be kidding me.” Percy said, as he looked at the run down building. Nico only motioned for us to follow him in.

Stepping in we saw a little, old, italian women sitting at the front desk. She had a little name plaque that said, ‘Allie Harp’. “Hello Ms. Harp.” Nico said. The women looked up and smiled. “Oh, hello Nico.” She looked past him and looked at Percy and I. “Are you Visiting your father again?”

“Yes. We’ll need the key.” Then Ms. Harp nodded and handed him the key. “Be careful. Your father’s been acting very strange today.” Nico nodded and we followed him down the long corridor to the elevator. I could feel Ms. Harp’s eyes on me as I walked.

When we reached the sixth floor we got off and followed Nico to room 696. Percy snatched the key from Nico’s hands and opened the door… but there was no one inside. It was just your typical motel room. “Moron.” I heard Nico mutter.

Snatching the key back he said, “That’s not what you do.” Pulling the door shut he locked it and raised his hands to the room numbers. Glancing at us he slowly turned the 9 upside down, making it a 6. Thus making it room 666. “Oh, real classy Nico.” Percy said. I looked between both of them. “I don’t get it.” They turned to me with wide eyes. “You mean you’ve never seen the movie ‘The Omen’?”

“It sounds familiar, but we never had T.V.’s at my school. The principal banned them when he was admitted to the school.” I said, shaking my head. “Understandable considering it would probably mess with his and that assistant guy’s demigod detector thingy.” Percy said nonchalantly.

“That aside, me and you need to watch it when we get back to camp.” Nico said as he unlocked the door and stepped through. “Now come on. My dad is waiting for us.”

 

Let me just say that the underworld is less creepy than I originally thought. Though that could be because we ported in front of Hades’ castle and not at like the River of Styx. The castle was very big and very black. It looked like one of those castles you’d see in a children's book that made it obvious that it was the bad guy’s lair. Yet I had no bad feeling towards it. In all the books I’ve read your supposed to feel scared at times like this but I feel as calm as a lullaby.

When we reached the throne room there sat the man from my dream. Hades, the God of the Underworld. “Ahh, Nico, I see you brought guests.” He said. He wasn’t wearing the cloak I had seen him in in my dream. Instead he was wearing black, baggy jeans and a black shirt. Apparently they even have casual Fridays in the Underworld... even though today is Thursday.

“Father, we need you to tell us where Eris is.” Nico said. Hades slipped off his throne, completely ignoring Nico. “My, my. You do look so much like your mother.” Hades said, looking me up and down. I blushed a bit. “Um, thank you sir.” I played with the bottom of my shirt as he just kept staring.

“Father.” Nico’s voice seemed to snap Hades back to reality. “Right, right. What is it you said you wanted?” Hades seemed so relaxed and unfocused. “We need you to tell us where Eris is!” Nico sounded a little impatient and... jealous? “I’d love too. Sadly, you took so long to get here that I can not as of right now.” Hades said nonchalantly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Nico shouted. “It means that you’ll have to wait till morning. Now, allow me to show you to your rooms.” Hades rung a bell and two little girls came running into the room. They looked the same. Black hair, violet eyes, pale skinned. The only difference was the color of their dresses. Pink and purple. “This is,Invidia” he pointed to the one in pink. “And this is Ira.” He pointed to the purple one.

“It’s nice to meet you.” I said, smiling. “And to you as well.” They said in unison. Creepy. “Ira, Invidia. Show Electra and Percy to their rooms. Nico already knows where his is.” The girls gave him a mock salute and dragged Percy and I in different directions, not something that kinda makes you feel safe. Don’t get me wrong, I despise the guy, but at least he really knows how to truly fight. I just get lucky. Not that I’d ever tell him that.

 

Nico’s POV

 

I flopped onto my bed. ‘What was with me back there? I just felt so angry when Father said that. Just what came over me?’ I glanced at my dark wood bookshelf. ‘Reading always seems to clear my mind.’ I went to the bookshelf and skimmed the books. I’d read just about every one of them, but then a certain book caught my eye. It was called, Chaos In Hell.

When I tried to pull it out I was suddenly spun around and when I turned to see what had happened, I was no longer in my room. In fact when I turned around I saw Electra brushing her hair on her bed. “Ni-Nico?” She stammered. “How did you get in here?” I shrugged. “I’m as clueless as you are.” There was an awkward pause. “Um, if you want I can go back-”

“No, I wanted to talk to you.” She patted the bed and I sat down. “Um, what’s this about?” I asked, but I got no answer. She placed a hand on my thigh and looked at me with concern. “What was up with you back there?” I knew what she meant. I groaned and flopped backwards. “I don’t know. I just saw how you blushed at what dad said, and how you kept fidgeting I just got protective, I guess.”

She leaned down onto my chest and said, “You don’t have to do that. I’d never leave you, especially not for your dad.” She looked down at me. “All I want is you. Now and forever.” I leaned up and stroked her cheek, and kissed her gently. “I-I have something for you.” She gave a confused look that I returned with a smile.

I reached for my hand and slipped of my skull ring. “My dad gave me this ring, and now I’m giving this to you.” I slipped it onto her left ring finger. “Call it a promise ring.” Tears threatened to spill down Electra’s face. “Oh, Nico!” She launched onto me and squeezed me into a hug.

I kissed her one last time before I said, “ I need to get to bed. Remember, we’ll meet in Hades’ study and--”

“I know, I know. Ira explained it to me on the way to my room.” She giggled and got off me. I smiled and left her in her room and went to sleep.

 

Electra’s POV

I woke up feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. I yawned and jumped into my red top, dark jeans, black converse, and then grabbed my suitcase before I dashed out the door and to Hades’ study. When I’d reached the door it was slightly open, so I peaked inside before going in.

I could see Percy and Nico inside. “Admit it.” Percy said. “You like her, and when she walks in here you’re gonna have to restrain yourself from smooching all over her.” He laughed at his joke, but Nico didn’t look all too amused. “You’re wrong!” He yelled. “It disgusts me to even hear you say that.” I felt a surge of pain in my chest. “And I don’t like her.” I backed away from the door, my hand over my mouth in shock.

He didn’t like me? He found me disgusting? Tears fell from my face as I ran. I ran and ran until I’d lost myself in this maze a home. No, this was a house, not home. I didn’t belong here. I never did.

I leaned up against a wall to catch my breathe before I slowly slid down it as the true reality of it all sunk in. He never liked me, and with my blurred vision I noticed the skull ring that was still on my ring finger. ‘Call it a promise ring.’ The tears came harder as I took off the ring and chucked it down the long corridor.

A little later, as the tears started to stop, I felt a presence. More like presences, and when I looked up, there was Ira and Invidia. They held out their hands. “Come on Miss Electra. We know how to make you all better.” Ira said and, in a daze, I grabbed there hands, and let them lead me to where ever they were going.

It wasn’t long before we tuned a corner and I saw light. It was a garden of sorts, with a river flowing through the middle. The girls plopped down at the bank and Invidia said, “Take a drink. We promise it’ll make you forget everything.” I was so tempted. I reached my hand to the water and was just about to touch the surface when the sky went dark.

“Just what do you think you are doing?” An angry voice questioned. I looked behind me to see Hades glaring at Ira and Invidia. "L-lord Hades!" Ira stammered. “Leave. Before I have to take away your lives.” They nodded and swiftly made their exit.

Hades knelt next to me. “Are you alright my dear? You didn’t drink the water did you?” I shook my head no and he gave a sigh of relief. “Um, what’s so dangerous about that river?” I asked as he helped me up. “It’s the river Lethe. Or the river of unmindfulness. If you had had a drink from it... you may have forgotten everything.”

“That may have not have been all bad.” I mumbled. “Oh? And why’s that?” We started to walk back to the study. “We’ll I don’t think your son really liked me at all. Apparently he finds me disgusting and he said he doesn’t like me.” Something dawned on me then. “By the way, what are Ira and Invidia?”

“They are two of the seven deadly sins. They are wrath, who is Ira, and envy, who is Invidia. That’s why they look like twins, because their powers are so close that they choose those forms. But don’t change the subject, what’s this about my son not liking you? It seems that if he gave you this,” he held out the skull ring, “than he has some feelings towards you.”

“But-but, I heard him and Percy--”

“Percy? Dear I have dealt with that boy for more years than I wish I have, and I can tell you that with Percy and Nico, they’re like brothers. They’ll say anything to stop, or start, a fight. Trust me, try being the oldest of the gods.” He paused “By birthright I mean, it’s not fun.” He took my hand and slipped the ring back on. “Now lets find your mother. She has a lot to tell you that I wish I could.” I smiled and nodded.


	8. Moving On!

Nico’s POV(Before the argument)

Gods. That was the best sleep ever. All I dreamt about was Electra, and all I’d ever want my life with her to be. Sadly, I had to wake up, I had a quest to do. I grabbed my aviator jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, and my converse. I know it’s so cliche for me to wear black, but hey, it helps with shadow travel.

I made my way down to Hades’ study. I’d hoped that Electra was there and already awake, but the only person there was Percy. He was looking at my father’s book collection, and when he saw me he smirked. “You’ve got some serious bed-head.” He ruffled my hair. “Hey! Not cool.” I said, trying to smooth it back out. Over the years my hair has gotten curlier and I’ve given up trying to tame it.

“Yeah, yeah.”Percy said, waving his hand. “Hey, I’ve got a little question Cuz.” Uh oh. He only uses Cuz when he wants to ask something I don’t want to answer. “Where’s your little ring? Did you lose it?”

“No. I gave it to Electra.” I said, mustering all my courage. He might be four years older than me, but I too am a child of the big three. “Really? And why’s that?”

“She said she liked it and I gave it to her.” I lied through my teeth. “No, I think you gave it to her for a different reason.” He smirked. “Admit it.” Percy said. “You like her, and when she walks in here you’re gonna have to restrain yourself from smooching all over her.” He laughed at his joke, but I didn’t find his joke very funny. “You’re wrong!” I yelled. “It disgusts me to even hear you say that. And I don’t like her.” There was a long pause before I gave a sigh. “I... I love her.” I smiled slightly thinking of last night.

Percy whistled. “Whoa. And I thought I had it bad when I realized I loved Annabeth, but you? You sir, have it BAD.” Percy put his hand on my shoulder. “Well. Have you told her.” I sighed. “No. Not yet but I--” The door opened and I saw something that made me do a double take.

Electra walked in... with my dad... and they were both smiling and laughing. When Electra saw me she ran and gave me a hug. When she pulled away she grabbed my hands and said. “Oh, Nico. Your dad was just telling me the first time he met your mother. I can’t believe you’re Italian. Not that that’s a bad thing. I just mean you could never tell. What was it like? Was it fun? Did you get to see the leaning tower of Pisa?” She was talking a mile a minute.

My father laughed. “Ellie.” He started. “You can ask him all the questions you want after I tell you where your mother is.” She dropped my hands and blushed. “Sorry.” ‘Ellie? What did I miss?’ I thought. “Now,” Hades clapped his hands. “Gather over here.” We all followed him to a globe that was in the corner of his room. He spun it and in zoomed in on the Midwest region.

“From what I remember she should be around...” He put his put his finger on one of the states. “Here?”

“Ohio? Why there?” Electra asked. Hades shrugged. “Have you ever been? The weather there is crazy. Probably why she likes it so much.” Hades clapped his hands again. “No more questions. It’s time for you to leave.”

Hades pushed us away from the globe. “Now, Nico, take them to Cincinnati, Ohio. Quickly.” I nodded and brought the shadows in closer and bent them to my will. Electra grabbed my arm. Placing it right between her chest. I felt heat rush to my face. But I still tried to focus on where we had to go.

 

Electra’s POV

As cool as it was to be finally find my mom, I was scared to death how we were getting there. And how Hades suddenly changed his attitude and pushed us out... Does he always do that? Anyways, I don’t think it was a smart idea to grab Nico’s arm the way I did. I could feel him tense at my touch. It made my heart sink.

How could Hades say all that stuff about him really liking me, and then, looking at Nico now, see him wither at my touch. What was I doing wrong. Truth be told I haven’t ever watched any sappy love movie, EVER, but I’d like to think I get the just about how this is supposed to go. At school, we may not have had T.V. but we did have books. That I’ve read. A lot.

 

When I could finally see the sun again, I let go of Nico’s arm. When I did, he stumbled into a tree. “Nico!” I went to him, worried that he was hurt. “It’s nothing El.” He said, as he gripped his side. “This always happens. I just used a lot of energy. That’s all.” He tried to give a smile, as to reassure me. But it didn’t.

Percy cleared his throat. “Well,” he said, “you can rest for a little and then we can go looking for Eris.”

 

We gave Nico some nectar that Percy had in his backpack, and Nico was on his feet. “That way.” Nico pointed to an opening that led us out of the little patch of woods we were stuck in. When we emerged from the brush we saw a huge tan building. In the windows I could see the the letters S-O-A-R. Was this a school?

When we got to the front door we pushed the intercom button and a voice asked, “How may I help you?”

“Yeah, were here to... assist one of the teachers here?” Percy was a horrible liar. He made it sound like it was more of a question than a statement. But the office lady seemed to buy it. “Alright, you were to be expected.” There was a buzz and we opened the door.

When we got inside the lady at the desk gave us little stickers saying we were visitors. On the sticker it said Nagel Middle School, so my hunch was right! “You must go up the stairs and then to room 203. Ms. Eris is expecting you there.” We nodded, going up the stairs.

Though the little window on the door we saw a teacher that had her back to us. We knocked on the door and one of the students opened the door. The teacher turned and my heart jumped. She had to be my mom. Her hair was black but had some red in it, and she had piercing blue eyes. She smiled at us and said, “Oh good, you’re here.” She turned to the many faces staring at us. “Class, this is Mr. Di Angelo,” she gestured to Nico. “Mr. Jackson,” her voice went a little bitter at his name. “And Ms. Collins.” Her voice was light. “Mr. Di Angelo and Mr. Jackson will be teaching you about the greek gods today.”

“We will?” Percy asked. “Yes. And I’ll talk to Ms. Collins out in the hall for a brief moment as you do so.” She left the room and motioned for me to follow. I did. She shut the door behind us and I did something I’d always wanted to do. I hugged my mom. She stroked my hair and we stood like that for a little until she said, “Honey, I need to tell you something.”

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked. “I need to tell you about your heritage.” I gave her a confused look. “What about it?” Eris sighed. “You’re one of the blessed ones.”

“One of the what?”

“One of the blessed ones. Every time I have a child the gods must go on a search for them, before they tap into their evil selves. Sometime the gods make it, like with Abraham Lincoln, and Eleanor Roosevelt. But when they don’t make it, it creates people like Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, or Adolf Hitler.” Eris smiled and brushed some hair out of my face. “But you, you were special. When you were born the oracle Delphi came to us and gave you your future.” She closed her eyes as she recited the prophecy.

“A queen bound by chaos; A king bound by death;

“Bound together until their final breath;

“Never to separate; never to leave;

“Never to escape the web they’ve weaved;

“Fight the goddess of gods;

“and beat all odds;

“If success is the outcome of this quest;

“Their connection will forever be blessed.”

When she was done she opened her eyes and let all the words sink in. “But, a king of death? What’s that?” Eris sighed. “I said you were blessed, I mean that when you were born you were given gifts from the gods.” My eyes widened. “Zeus gave you strong will. Poseidon gave you the safety in the water. Demeter gave you the love of gardens. Athena, your sharp wit. Apollo, your loving voice. Artemis gave you spot on aim. Ares, agility and speed. Aphrodite, your striking beauty, though I did have some input with that as well.” I smiled. “Hephaestus gave you your weapon itself. Hermes gave you a photographic memory. Hestia gave you the ability to care for people. And Dionysus, well, he gave you a faster metabolism.”

“So what does all this have to do with the King of death?” I asked. “Hades also gave you a gift. Can you guess what it was?” She turned my head so I could see into the classroom, where Nico and Percy were yelling at one another. My eyes went wide. Nico was one of my gifts! That’s insane! Wait, that means he’s... my cheeks went bright red. “Yes my dear. He’s the King bound by death, and you are the Queen bound by chaos.” Eris let go of my face and sighed. “Sadly, your matrimony can’t become anything more than a prophecy until you defeat Hera. She doesn’t really like me so much. She, Poseidon and I don’t get along too well.”

“Then why did Poseidon bless me?” I asked. “Because I forced him to. I’m blackmailing him. Yet, that’s besides the point. He ripped out my heart so if he makes one wrong step, I’ll rip out his son’s.” She pointed to Percy. I gulped. “Yeah. Okay. Well. What about Hera? Why her?” I stammered.

“I’m disappointed in you Electra. You of all people should know why.” That’s when it hit me. “The apple. She’s the one who stole it?!” Eris nodded. “Then why can’t you go get it?”

“Because where she’s hidden it is inaccessible by gods. But not Demigods.” Of course. “Besides, if you ever want to marry Nico, you’ll need to defeat Hera. She is the goddess of marriage after all.” Before I could say anything more a bunch of 13 and 14 year old came bursting out of the other classrooms. “Time for lunch.” Eris said simply before following the sea of teenagers. I had to hide behind the door so that I wasn’t swept away with the current. After a little Nico and Percy came out of the room.

“It looked like you two were having fun it there.” I giggled. They just glared at each other. I grabbed their hands. “Come on. We still need to see if Eris can tell us anything else before we go.” I dragged them in the direction Eris had gone and into the cafeteria... or was it an auditorium... it had a stage, but... I guess it’s an Cafetorium. That aside, I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many kids in one place before.

“Hey guys. Long time no see.” A voice said behind us. We all turned to see a man that looked around seventeen or eighteen with sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. He was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers. He was also wearing shades so I couldn’t see his eyes. “Apollo?” Percy asked. The man’s cocky smile widened. “So you remember me. I was worried you’d forgotten what I looked like.” Apollo crossed his arms. “So, I’m guessing since you’ve got her with ya,” he gestured to me. “you’ve found Eris.” We all nodded. “But what are you doing here Apollo?” Nico asked.

“Truth be told I’m just here to make sure that Eris keeps her powers in check.” He placed a hand on my shoulder. “Now how’s about Ms. Collins here sings for us. I’d like to seek my gift in action if you don’t mind.”

“Well I--”

“Splendid!” Apollo snapped his fingers and I wasn’t at his side anymore. Instead I was on a stage, in front of a crowd of 13 and 14 year olds. Yeah, this was gonna be just the best.

 

Nico’s POV

Suddenly Electra wasn’t there anymore and Percy and I were sitting at a round table. “I love days like this.” Apollo said, sitting next to me. The curtain opened and there was a band with Electra was on stage in a completely different outfit. A leather jacket, red tanktop, black jeans and red boots that had heels the size of a fist. Someone off stage threw her a red microphone and a band member said, “We are Electric Fire!” Then the music kicked up and Electra voice seemed to go without her. The song was See you again by Miley Cyrus(I don’t care for Miley as much anymore. But I thought the song was PERFECT!).

The last time I freaked out

I just kept looking down

I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Grover said "Oh she's just being Ellie"

 

“You’ve got to admit. The girl has some serious pipes.” I jumped at Apollo’s voice.”Yeah. There very nice.” I said. I worried what would happen if I hadn’t said something positive. Not that Electra wasn’t a great singer, it was that Apollo just thrust her onto the stage like that, it wasn’t right. ‘Course I couldn’t go up against a god but...

“Nico!” Electra yelled in my ear. I yelped, falling out of the chair and covered my ear. “Ow. What was that for?” I demanded. Electra giggled and helped me up. “After my little ‘performance’ Apollo told us where we may find the apple!” I dusted off the back of my pants. “Great. Where would that be?”

Electra smiled. “Vegas!.” I gave her a puzzled look. “Why there?”

“Because, it has the highest rate of marriages.” Apollo said, as if everyone would know that. Okay, maybe everyone did. But it’s always good to ask. “Come on. The car’s outside.” We followed Apollo outside and into the parking lot. “Here you are.” Sitting in one of the lots was a bright red mini van, my jaw dropped. Of all the cars and colors, this is what we had to work with? “What about our bags?” Percy asked. Apollo snapped his fingers and the trunk opened to show us that all our stuff was in and packed. “Now get in.” Apollo demanded and we didn’t think twice of saying no.

 

Electra’s POV

I hate car rides. Always have. In fact, I hate cars. I don’t even know how to drive! So I decided to just stare out the window until we got to Vegas.

I was on the verge of sleep when the car halted and jerked me forward. “NO!” I screamed. All heads stared at me. I cleared my throat. “Sorry. Bad dream.” I said, faking a smile. Percy and Nico nodded. “Alright, everyone out.” Apollo said. “And Electra take this.” He handed me a piece of thin paper. “But what--” When I looked up the van was empty and we could hear someone screaming. I shoved the paper in my pocket we all rushed to see what was going on.

There was a girl fighting a... ghostly girl with red eyes and sharp fangs. She looked to have not eaten in days and only had a brown, tattered dress on. The monster waled in pain as the blonde girl slashed at it’s skin. “Ow! You insolent demigod! I’ll bite you for that!” Bite her? That was one of the least threatening thing to say in battle.

“Annabeth!” Percy yelled as he ran to help the girl. ‘That’s Annabeth?’ A hand was put on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see Nico giving me a look of encouragement, as if I could take that... thing. I gave him the look back and he nodded and left to go help. I took a deep breath and looked at my ring. Instead of pushing the I pushed the jem on the left and the ring turned into a bow, but there was no arrows.

‘Just pull back the string.’ I heard my mother’s voice say. I took a breath and did as she said. Suddenly a red arrow was in knocked in my bow. Best present EVER! Atop the grassy hill I looked down the side of the bow, lined it up with the monsters head, and let go. Next thing I knew the monster poofed into dust. My bow turned back into a ring and I ran down the hill to the others. “What was that?” I asked. “It was Mormo. A spirit that bites bad children, stealing there blood in the night.” Annabeth mumbled. “By the way I’m Annabeth.” She smiled and I shook her hand.

“So what happened? How’d you get messed up with that thing?” I asked. “There’s a little Inn down the road. I woke up with it looming over me. How’s that for a wake up call.” She sighed. “That aside, how’s about we go back. I’ve got something that Chiron wanted me to give to Electra there.” We nodded and hopped into the car.

 

Nico’s POV

When we reached the Inn we registered for two joined rooms(more exit points). “Me and Annabeth will take this one, and you guys can take the other.” Percy said. I saw Electra’s face turn red. “Sh-shouldn’t it be boys in one and girls in the other?” she stammered. “Nope.” Percy said, pushing us into the other room. “Bye.” Percy closed the door, I heard the him lock it and that was that. I was alone with Nico.

We shifted from foot to foot until I said, “Um, want to see what’s on the piece of paper?” He nodded and I took out the paper. It read:

 

A china doll with a crack,

A crack that can’t be fixed with glue, that’s the fact,

The love of one to another is powerful,

Fear is the downfall.

“That’s it?” Nico asked. “It doesn’t even rhyme.”

“Ture, that’s because it’s sight rhyme. It looks like they should rhyme, but they don’t.” Nico put a hand on his chin as to think and then said, “Who’s the china doll, ya think?” I blushed. “Well, I think it’s me.” Nico ‘hmm’ed and asked me why. I sat him down and I sat next to him. “Close your eyes.” He did so and I changed into some pajama shorts then sat back down. “I think it’s because of this.” He opened his eyes and they widened when I lifted the shorts up a bit so he could see the scar I had on my right thigh. “How--?”

“When I was about twelve my father and I were going to go on a vacation, but we never made it off campus. We were in a car crash. My father tried to stop, but it was too late. Since the crash was on his side I was just scared but he got some glass shards in him. They were so small that they doctors couldn’t get them out. They ended up just pushing them into the muscle, so now he has to use a cane everywhere. And I have a fear of cars. So I think I’m the china doll.” I pulled my shorts down and got off the bed and stretched. “But if you have any input as to otherwise you can tell me in the morning.”

“It’s only 6 O’clock!” I shrugged at Nico’s comment. “I think we both know what Percy and Annabeth are doing in there so might as well go to sleep now before they get crazy.” I could see Nico’s face go a little pink. I smiled, grabbed a night shirt and went to chang in the bathroom. “Night Nico.” I smiled and he blushed. Yep, he’s the one for me.


	9. Why?

Nico’s POV

Why? Why do the Gods torment me with her? How could Hera do this? Why make me do that? Why?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Nico.” Electra said, I could see her back was to me on the other bed. “Yeah?”

“Will you wait for me?”

“What?”

“Will you wait for me. And not pressure me to do.... that.” My cheeks flared. “O-of course El. I’d never pressure into anything you didn’t want to do. I promise.” She seemed to give a sigh of relief. “Thank you NIco. Good-night.” I smiled. “Night.”

 

I’d woken up a dawn for whatever reason and decided to take a walk instead of waiting for everyone to wake up. It was foggy and wet outside, I could barely see the sun. On my walk I ran into a women at some kind of food and drink stand. From where I was the women had blonde hair in a ponytail, tan skin, and looked bored out of her mind. As I came closer she seemed to perk up. “Oh, hello there.” She smiled. “Can I help you?”

“Depends, where am I?” I asked. “You're in Colorado. But to be more specific, your in Highlight Park.” That smile never left her face. “And what are you doing here? It’s pretty early.” I asked her.

“Well, I’m always here. Just in case I run into a thirsty jogger in need of refreshments.” She reached down and took out a purple gatorade and handed it to me. “Here. Have this, you seem tired.” I don’t know what came over me, but I took it and took a sip. I felt something go through me. When I looked up to ask what was in the drink, the woman was gone. I threw away the drink and went back to the Inn.

Percy and Annabeth were still silent and Electra was still asleep. I flopped down onto my bed, suddenly feeling sleepy.

 

Electra’s POV

I woke up when I felt something looming over me, and I couldn’t reach my ring that was on the night stand. My whole body was tense, until I opened my eyes and saw it was just Nico. “Dear Gods. You scared me.” I said with a laugh. He didn’t respond, in fact he seemed in a trance. When I looked into his eyes, I couldn’t even separate his pupil from his iris. “N-Nico?” I stammered.

Nico leaned closer until we were an inch apart. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. “Electra.” There was something in his voice I’d never heard before. Lust.

‘No, no, no, no! He said he would wait. He promised.’ My mind just kept screaming this as Nico trailed kisses down my jaw line, and bound both my hands with one and grabbed my left breast with the other. He’d have pursued father if I hadn't screamed. “No!” and kneed him in the stomach.

Nico rolled onto the floor, and moaned. I grabbed my ring and thought it was the best time to see what the right jem did. When I pushed it, the ring turned into a... giant wake-a-mole hammer?

Nico moaned again and I got ready to hit him if I needed to. “Gods, did I fall out of bed?” He asked, trying to get up. When he saw me he rushed to my side, which made me recoil a slight bit. “El, are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?” I blinked. I’m crying?

I let my hammer turn back into my ring and felt my face. I was crying. I latched on to Nico. “You promised. How could you lie to me?” I said, crying into his shirt. “What happened? I just remember falling asleep and then waking up on the floor.” I was shocked. What had happened to Nico? “You-you tired to--”

“What? What did I do?” He gripped my shoulders. “You tried to take advantage of me.” I mumbled. His grip loosened. “What?”

“You bound my hands and grabbed my chest hard, and I kneed you in the stomach.” I couldn’t meet his eyes. “The drink.” Nico mumbled. He left go of me and got off the bed, heading for the door. “What drink? Nico you can’t leave. We need to talk about this! Nico!” I reached out to grab him but he was already gone. I fell to my knees and put my hands over my eyes. “Nico, I scared. I don’t want to lose you.” And I silently sat there until I felt a surge of rage build up into me.

“This is all Hera’s fault.” I said. “Time for her to pay for what she’s done.” I got dressed and barged into Annabeth and Percy’s room. “Get your lazy asses out of bed right now!” The two looked at me with shock. “Well come on! We’ve got to kick some goddess ass!” I left the two in there in shocked state to pack for the trip. ‘That bitch with pay for what she’s done.'


	10. Forgive? Yes. Forget? Never!

“Come on dad! I want to go see the Washington Monument!” I said as we pack everything into the car. “Yes hun, we’ll see the Washington Monument. Don’t you worry about that.” My father said, smiling at me. He didn’t have his cane then, and I was only twelve. We go into my dad’s little Ford and started to pull out of the driveway.

The radio was blasting the top 10 hits of the week and we were jammin’ right along with it. We came to an intersection and we had the right away but.... the truck kept coming at us.

Dad puts his hand over me, to stop the air bag a little, but I don’t go unscaved. A shard of the window sliced my right thigh and it bleeds heavily. When I can see again, dad is bleeding too, but on his left side. The doctor told me that the shards of the window had gotten so deep into my father’s leg that they couldn’t get them out. That they only could get the bigger ones on the surface. So he has to use a cane for the rest of his life.

“Even if we can’t go anywhere, I’ll always be here for you, my little golden apple.” Dad told me as he laid there in his hospital bed.

 

“Electra!” Someone yelled.

“I’m up!” I shouted, bolting up, only to be stopped by the seat belt. We were parked at a car wash, where you do your own washing. “What are we doing here?” I asked. I turned to see that it was Annabeth who had yelled at me. She smiled. “Since Percy’s not here I thought we’d call your dad, then camp. Ya know, so they know where we are.” I nodded and unlocked my seat belt, sliding out of the car.

“Hold this and make the water misty.” Annabeth said, as she handed me the water nozzle. I did as I was told and waited for what she was gonna do. She took out a piece of gold and threw it at the water saying, ”Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." She nudged me and I said, “I’d like to see my father, please.”

The water flickered and suddenly I saw the back of my father’s head. “P-Papa?” He turned, and smiled. “Why, hello pumpkin. How are you?”

There were tears in my eyes. “I-I’m good. And you? Where are you?” He scratched behind his head. He was always so childish in the mind set and in character, but that’s why I loved him. “Mr- I mean Chiron came to get me and now I’m at your camp.” It was like he was holding a camera. When he moved the message followed him. “Ah.” He stopped. “Here’s someone who’s excited to see you.” I heard a bark and knew exactly who it was. “Shady?” The ‘camera’ turned and I saw a gigantic Shady bounding towards me. He tried to lick me, but he just fuzzed the image.

“Woah Shady. Don’t do that.” Shady whimpered and I wanted to hug him and feel his fur on my face. I missed him so much. “Dad, how did Shady get so big?”

“He’s a Hellhound!” A new voice said. It was Izzy. “He and Mrs O'leary are gonna have puppies!” I froze. Mrs O'leary was Percy’s dog.... NOOOOO!

I was screaming on the inside but on the outside I was smiling and said, “That’s great. I’m so happy.” I was practically gritting my teeth. “Well sweetheart, I have to go. Mr. D said I’m on strawberry duty. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.” His smiling face faded as I loosened my grip on the hose. I’ll miss you daddy.

 

Nico’s POV

I made my way down the spiral staircase to the secret vault my father keeps on lockdown. I made it to the doors and the guards opened it, with some persuasion of course. That aside, I made my way to the back of the dimly lit room. Through the rows, and rows of junk my father has taken over the years, I finally found what I wanted.

A short sword that was made of the darkest metals and a golden handle. The hero who wielded it has been long forgotten, but my father uses it every so often when souls put up a fight. It’s name? Apeilí or Menace. I can cut through anything. Even godly flesh. It glows black when a god is near, as it did in that moment.

I turned to see my father standing there. “Going to save your princess are you?” He crossed his arms and looked sternly at me. “Well, you’d better do it fast. I can feel Hera getting closer to her. Act fast my son.” I nodded and vanished into the shadows. Electra, I’m coming, be patient.

 

Electra’s POV

“So what are you gonna name it?” Annabeth asked. “What?” I asked. We were sitting on the curb watching the cars go by, eating ice cream. I had a chocolate dipped cone and Annabeth had a cherry dipped cone.

“Your weapon. What you gonna name it?” I thought about this. “Dolofónos.” It was the first thing to fall out of my mouth.

“Assassin?” Annabeth seemed to think about my choice of naming my weapon but smiled and said she liked it, and that it suited me. I guess she’s right. I will be trying to kill a god and all.

“Hey guys.” Percy said.

“And where have you been all day?” I asked, starting to stand up and wiping my mouth from the leftover ice cream i had on my face. Percy scratched the back of his head. “Well, I was looking for a hotel or something, since we are a little low on gas,” He smiled. “But instead I found something better.” He moved out of the way and my eyes looked like two full moons. Nico was standing there, but he was carrying a different sword this time. I felt like I should cry. I made my way to him. “El. You have no-” I slapped him across the face. “Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were real.” I said looking down. And then I remembered what happened the day he left.

“Well, yes I’m real and-” I gave him a harder slap.

“You son of a female dog!” I grabbed him by the collar. “Do have any idea on how worried I was about you!”

“Uhh, well--”

“No goodbye? You just up and leave, and after what you did? This is inexcusable di Angelo!”

“Well ya see, what I mean is, I--”

“Oh just shut up.” I said before I kissed him spontaneously on the lips.

“Ahh, young love. I remember when we were like that.” Percy flinched at Annabeth’s words. “Yeah, except you flipped me onto my back. Ouch.”

I released Nico’s lips and let go of his collar. “Just because I kissed you does NOT mean I have forgiven you.” I said, crossing my arms, and turning away from him. “But, El, I--”

“Don’t you dare make excuses. Now come on. Its almost 2 and I’m starving.” I said, and got back into the car. Percy tried to take the passenger seat but I pushed him out and forced him into the back. “Girls in front, guys in back.” I said harshly. He nodded and we started to drive.

 

Nico’s POV

Some how I’d ended up in the woods on the side of the road and when I started to make my way out I saw a familiar figure walking on the sidewalk. “Pisst. Percy!” I said. Percy’s head snapped to my voice and he smiled when he saw me. “Oh , hey Nico. Sorry to disappoint, but Electra’s not with me right now.” I frowned, he was taunting me, but I didn’t let his words get to me.

“That’s perfectly fine.” I said, stepping fully out of the woods, and dusting the leaves off myself.

“So, what exactly happened between you and Electra?” Percy asked. I sighed. “It wasn’t my fault. I ran into, what I think, was Hera and she made me drink a potion that just so happened to make me do something that I can’t even speak of. That’s how bad it was.” Percy wiseled. “Well whatever you did caused her to… change.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked.

Percy crossed his arms and sighed. “She stopped smiling and was even more hostile towards me. She is now wearing your black leather jacket, leather fingerless gloves, and just an all ‘round badass demeanor. But in a way that makes you want to roll into a ball and cry whenever she looks at you.” Percy shivered. “She nearly took my head off for not getting up fast enough.” Then Percy then looked me dead in the eye as he said. “Nico, her eyes are starting to turn. They’re losing their blue color and are turning more red by the hour.”

“W-what?” This was not good. If her eyes are turning red then that means she’s getting in touch with her dark side. “Take me to her, Percy.” Percy nodded and we walked back to where we saw Electra and Annabeth eating ice cream.

When Electra stood up I could see all the differences Percy had talked about.

“Hey guys.” Percy said.

“And where have you been all day?” Electra asked, starting to stand up and wiping her mouth of the leftover ice cream she had on her face. Percy scratched the back of his head. “Well, I was looking for a hotel or something, since we are a little low on gas,” He smiled. “But instead I found something better.” He moved out of the way and I just smiled. Electra made her way to me, she looked shocked. “El. You have no-” I couldn’t even finish my sentence before she slapped me in the face. It hurt.

“Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were real.” She said looking down.

“Well, yes I’m real and-” Again I didn’t get to finish my sentence before she gave me a harder slap.

“You son of a female dog!” She grabbed my collar. “Do have any idea on how worried I was about you!”

“Uhh, well--”

“No goodbye? You just up and leave, and after what you did? This is inexcusable di Angelo!”

“Well ya see, what I mean is, I--”

“Oh just shut up.” Suddenly her lips were on mine. I never knew how much I missed them till now.

“Ahh, young love. I remember when we were like that.” Percy flinched at Annabeth’s words. “Yeah, except you flipped me onto my back. Ouch.”

She released my lips and let go of my collar. “Just because I kissed you does NOT mean I have forgiven you.” She said, crossing her arms, and turning away from me. “But, El, I--”

“Don’t you dare make excuses. Now come on. Its almost 2 and I’m starving.” She stormed off and got back into the car. Percy tried to take the passenger seat but El pushed him out and forced him into the back. “Girls in front, guys in back.” She said harshly. Both me and Percy nodded as Annabeth started the car. This was gonna be a long ride.


	11. Cow-aturs and Blessings

We reached Las Vegas is silence. No radio, no talking, nothing. Not even any bickering from Electra and Percy. Annabeth was driving, Electra was listening to her music, and Percy and I where looking out our windows when we reached our location.

“The Ringer? What kind of stupid name is that?” Electra asked as we walked towards the building. No one answered, fearing that she’s punish us in the worst way possible. When we opened the door a gust of durity wind blew up in our faces. “Alright. Find a way into Hera’s secret hidey hole!” Electra yelled. It was comforting to know she still possessed her cute lingo. She passed out flashlights and we went to work.

It took at least an hour until we stumbled upon a dried out, old fountain. In greek letters it read, ‘I hope you like cows’. What kind of warning was that? Percy and I pushed the fountain out of the way to reveal a long, dim lit staircase. “I guess I’ll go first.” Annabeth offered but Percy stopped her.

“No, if we get stuck down there, you can move the fountain and get us out, or call camp.” Annabeth nodded reluctantly and kissed Percy on his temple. “Remember to come back.” Percy nodded and we slowly made our way down the staircase. It wasn’t until we were half way down that we heard the fountain door close. “No turning back now I guess.” I said, trying to lighten the mood with a little laugh, but it didn’t seem to help much.

As reached the bottom of the stairs we heard a menacing voice say, “Welcome demigods.” There was a bang and the stairs were gone. “I hope you plan to stay awhile. I would ever so love to show you my new pet.” We all knew who the voice was. “Hera come out here and face us!” Electra yelled.

“My, my. Now where’s the fun in that? Maximus has been wanting to meet you for a very long time now. I wouldn’t want him to wait any longer. Now would I?” A dark and sinister laugh fell across the room before a giant roar came from the darkest corner of the room. The beast looked like a Minotaur but had a cow printed body. “Do you like him? He’s by my own design. Especially made just for you.” Hera’s wispy voice said.

The Cow-atur’s nose ring gleemed in the dark room and steam seemed to come out the monster’s nose. “I’ve fought one of these before, just give me a second.” Percy said, as he launched himself at the monster, only to be propelled back into a wall. Just great....

 

Electra’s POV

 

Of course. Hera just has to have a creepy hybrid cow monster. Lovely. After Percy blindly charged at the thing I knew he wouldn’t be able to touch it. It was created specifically for Nico and I. And we were the only ones who could defeat it. That being said, I thought I’d give the monster a try. Clicking my ring, I decided to use my whac-a-mole hammer.

I was yelled at the mutant and as it’s hand came down I jumped back to then run up its arm. As I was about to bring my hammer down it other hand swatted me away like a fly. The sudden impact caused me to black out, but when I opened my eyes again I was no longer in the secret crypt. In fact, it seemed like I was no where at all. “Hello my dear.” A soft voice said above me.

When I looked up I saw my mother’s face. “M-mom?” I croaked out. I tried to sit up, but the pain was too fierce. “You mustn't try to sit up or move. You have a broken arm, three broken ribs, and you have a concussion. You really did take a nasty fall.” Mom seemed to have a slight laugh in her voice when she said this.

“Where-where am I?” I asked.

“You’re the world between worlds.” When I gave her a confused look she said, “You mind my dear. We are in your mind. It’s one of the only places I can reach you know.”

“But why am I here?”

“I want to help you. I want to help you kill that... Cow-atur.” I giggled. That sounds like something Nico would come up with. “Mom, this is me and Nico’s fight. You shouldn’t intervene.”

“Oh really. Do you know what’s happening outside right now?” Mom swiped her hand and I suddenly saw Nico’s face. It was like I was seeing through my eyes but I didn’t have any of my other senses. I could tell that he was shaking me and it seemed like he was calling my name, but I couldn’t hear anything that came out of his mouth.

My eyes grew wide as I slowly saw the Cow-atur coming closer to Nico and with one sweep, he too was cast off. Without Nico’s suport, my head tilted and I watched as Nico landed on the ground like a rag doll. “NICO!” I yelled as I wobbled to my feet. “Nico!” I turned back to my mother.

“Take me out of here! I have to help him!” Mom looked me up and down as I gripped my right side, where I’d taken the hardest blow. “Dear, I’m surprised you can stand. If you want to help him, you’ll take me up on my offer.” I spat out some blood before saying, “Fine, name your price.”

“No price.” Mom smiled wickedly as she walked towards me. “I bless you.” She flicked me in my forehead and suddenly I felt an enormous amount of power surge through me.

 

Nico’s POV

 

Alright, I’ll admit. Turning away from the enemy, not the best idea. I rubbed my head and looked to see Electra.... glowing?! She got to her feet and all the dirt, cuts, and bruises healed themselves. Her appearance changed too. Her jeans, jacket and tee changed into a red battle toga and golden cape. She looked to her left hand and a golden helmet materialized.

When she put it on she seemed to radiate a godly power. Pulling out her sword she began to rise. But when she spoke, it wasn’t just her voice that I heard. It was Eris’ as well. “Fowl mutation of Hera’s. You have picked the wrong demigod to fight! Surrender now!” The Cow-atur roared at my floating girlfriend and she just smirked. “So be it.” After she said that, I couldn’t tell what was going on. Every once in awhile I’d see her land a blow. But she was moving so fast the monster couldn’t even see her. She was going so fast that a mini tornado started to form.

It lifted the Cow-atur up and then she stopped the twister. As they fell she plunged the sword into its heart. It didn’t hit the ground. It turned to dust. And it was over. I pulled myself out of the rubble to get to Electra. Electra was hunched over when I got to her. “Did-did we win?” Electra huffed. Her eyes were that happy blue again and a sigh of relief washed over me. I smiled at her. “Yeah, El. We did.”

Electra threw her arms around me and sighed. “Good.” I hugged her back and placed my head on top of her’s.

“Well, don’t you two look cozy?” We separated a little at the sound of Eris’ voice. She was still wearing that purple skirt-suit thing. “Well, I have someone here who owes you something.” She side stepped to show Hera looking in a huff. “Go on. Tell them.”

Hera crossed her arms. “I- I- I am s-s-sorry. There! You happy now.”

“Ah, but what do you have to give them?” Hera cried out in frustration and slapped something in my hand. “There! Now I’m going!” And she disappeared.

I opened my hand and saw two rings in it. My face lit up like a christmas tree. I looked at Eris and she smiled. “Congratulations. You have now been blessed by the marriage goddess herself, to get married.” She hugged Electra and then me. “Now, if I were you, I’d take that Son of Poseidon scum, and go home. I’m sure Electra’s father will want to look over details with you.” Then she was gone to show Percy in a pile of rubble muttering something about blue waffles and sea ponies.

I sighed. “El. Will you marry me?”

“W-w-what?! Where is this coming from. I mean yes, but, um...” I laughed. She was so cute when she was flustered. “Well, I just thought I’d make sure you still loved me. Even though I’m a moron.”

“Oh you!” Electra yelled as she kissed me by surprise. When she realised she said, “Alright, we can finish this later. I really do love you Nico.”

“I love you too.”

With that we had to carry Percy up all the stairs and get him into the car and listen to his ramblings ALL the way back to camp. It was a long ride.


	12. Oh....

We arrived at camp tired and nearly driven insane from Percy’s nonstop mumblings. It was nearly late afternoon when we go to the gate. “I’ll take Percy to the infirmary. You find your dad.” Annabeth said. I looked at Nico’s worried face and took his hand. “I hope you’re not scared to talk to my dad.” I said with a giggle. Nico’s face softened but I could still see the worry. “Me? Never.”

Hand in hand, we went to find my father. When we couldn’t find him, we thought we’d as Chiron if he’d gone back home, but half way to the Big House a girl came running towards us. “There you are!” She yelled, she was about fifteen and sounded frantic. “Electra you need to come with me NOW! Nico can come too. Let’s go.” She gripped my hand tightly and dragged Nico and I to the infirmary. Once inside I yanked my hand away from her. “Hey, who are you anyway?” The girl looked blankly at me.

“You mean you don’t remember me? Electra... It’s me... Izzy.” I was shocked. That was... IMPOSABLE! And yet, that short brown hair, and big brown eyes behind thick, black glasses...

“Izzy? Izzy, Roads?” The girl nodded. “But, I saw you like two days ago. You, you were six!”

“Yeah, well, explanations can be given later. Right now, your dad needs you!” She ran to the back of the infirmary with me close on her heels, when she turned, I was shocked at what I saw. A man, who resembled my father, was in a hospital bed hooked up to some tubes and monaturns. “Pa-papa?” I questioned. The man lifted a bony finger. Gesturing for me to come closer.

When I was a close(but safe) distance away he said, “My dear Golden Apple. You haven’t changed at all.” Tears built up in my eyes. “Papa!” I flung my arms around the man. That’s when the tears exploded and I couldn’t stop them.

“Shhh, it’s alright my dear. No need to cry. It’s okay.” He started to stroke my hair.

“No! No it’s not!” I gripped him a little tighter. “You’re dying and there’s nothing I can do! Oh, Papa!”

“No dear. There is nothing you can do.” My eyes widened and I stepped back. “But, I don’t want you to leave me! I’m only eighteen! What do I do?”

“You marry Nico and get on with your life.” My head whipped to the left to see my mother leaning against one of the pillars that was holding up the tent.

“Ellana. You’re still as beautiful as the day I first met you.” My father said with a smile. Eris returned the smile and said, “Hello Damian. I’ve missed you.” She looked upon me, my father and Nico, who was behind me, with a sad smile. “It’s time to go Damian. Will you come with me?” My father nodded and Eris kissed him on the forehead.

There was a bright light, and my father was no longer in the bed. Instead, he was standing, on his own! He looked shocked. I mean I would too, if I’d just aged backwards like ten years.

“But, Ellana?” Eris shrugged. “Look at our daughter Damian. She needs her father. Now more than ever with what she’s been through. Your time is not now. But when it is, I’ll be waiting for you.” She seemed to glide over to me and Nico. “Here.” She handed us necklaces. They were like friendship necklaces. They were the shape of a shattered heart.

“No matter where you are, you can find each other.” She said. “Now then. I have to say goodbye, but I have a suspicion I’ll be seeing you two in a year or two for a very important date.” She hugged us both and then disappeared.

“So,” my father put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “What’s this about you two getting married?” I could see Nico shiver. I giggled. This should be interesting.


	13. I Can Hear Bells

When Nico explained everything and with a year of hard work, were ready to tie the knot. To be honest, I was scared, but I love Nico and he loved me. So there was nothing it worry about right?

“You ready Electra?” Izzy asked me. I nodded. “Yeah... Just got some butterflies. Nothing to big. Promise.” It was still so shocking to look over and not see that little girl. She’d told us what had happened. Apparently, every building in Vegas is cursed to have time be slower inside than out. We were in Hera’s trap for nine years!

“Good, because I’d hate for you to throw up all over your pretty dress.” She giggled.

I giggled too but not for long when there was a knock at the door. It was my father. “Hey hon. It’s time.” I nodded and took his arm.

Izzy ‘led the parade’ as she called it. And when it was my turn I slowly made my way down the aisle. That is until I saw Nico. He was so handsome that I think my heart stopped for a moment. At that moment I just wanted to run to him and get this done now.

 

Nico’s POV

 

“Dude! I can’t believe you’re really gonna do this. To think, seven years ago you were a dorky, scrawny kid that barely knew how to do much of anything. And now, well you’ve got yourself a girl and are about to tie the knot!” Percy said, giving me a pat on the back.

“Yeah, it seems just like yesterday that I met Electra. I really do love her, Percy.” I smiled to myself in the mirror.

“Woah, don’t go too mushy on me.” I nudged him in the ribs for his comment. “Oh and when are you gonna propose to Annabeth?” Percy’s face went a shade of red never seen by man ever before. “Well, that’s not what today is about! Today you are going to marry Electra! And... and.... oh look at the time! You gotta go out there! Have fun!” He said as he pushed me out the door.

I laughed to myself as I waited for my bride to show herself. When I did see her I was shocked. She looked so shy but that only made her even more beautiful.

“Please recite the vows.” Chiron asked.

I cleared my throat. “I, Nico Di Angelo, take you, Electra Collins, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life.” She slid my band on my hand.

Electa sighed, “I, Electra Collins, take you, Nico Di Angelo, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life.” I slid the ring on her finger.

“Buy the power invested in me by the gods, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” I didn’t have to be told twice before I scooped Electra into a searing kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped as we kissed. When we parted I knew we both had one thing rotating in our minds. I love you!

 

[Somewhere Else(Not Nico’s POV)]

 

“You think you’ll ever tell them that there really never was a prophecy about them?” A man shrouded in black asked.

“No.” The women said.

“No? Why?”

“I want them to feel special. Like they were destined by fate to be together. Something we never had.”

The man sighed. “Very well. I will respect your wishes, Eris.”

“Thank you, Hades.”


End file.
